


Jigsaw Pieces

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Missing Scene, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: a series of small ficlets either continuing scenes from the past and present or adding completely new ones which tie-in, add important off screen information or my interpretation of canon.





	1. Naked-ness and lack of hiding anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during September 2016 while Aaron was away in France.  
> Hope you enjoy. xo

Robert and Chas are sitting at the dining table having a cuppa. Chas has had something on her mind for a little while especially with the whole Belle saga that’s been going on in her family.  
  
“Oh you are making me laugh, all the moping you’re doing, pining after Aaron. It’s cute and I never thought I’d be saying that. All those months I wanted you apart and now I just want you’s reunited!”  
  
“I’m not even ‘gonna deny I’m missing him, but I wouldn’t say pining.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, have a word with yourself.”  
  
Robert just smirks.  
  
“I am a bit worried about him, being away, just I always think the worst.”  
  
“Don’t worry he’s fine, he’s beaming on the phone.”  
  
“He’s barely spoke to me.” Chas replies with an awkward laugh, she is sort of fine with that though.  
  
“I just, I think I need to ask you this question but if I say it out loud it means it’s real and I was really thinking it instead of just thinking it then I wasn’t really thinking it. Does that make sense?”  
  
“Kinda…” Robert doesn’t quite get the gist of it but is also very nervous and curious as to what Chas has been thinking about.  
  
“Oh it doesn’t…”  
  
“No go on..”     
  
“Okay.  
Do you think he still cuts? I worry all of the time, I’d like to think he doesn’t, he seems happy but you never can be sure with Aaron.”  
  
“Well, I see him naked, erm, sorry…”  
  
“No, it’s fine.” Chas awkwardly laughs and shuffles. She doesn’t want to think about “that” anymore than she has to but also it’s quite reassuring that they are so intimate and how far they’ve come, both of them to being open and honest around family and to their-selves.  
  
“…on a regular basis.” coughs. “Most days, well, erm, everyday and he’s got no new cuts or scars. He lets me see him, completely and I know he wouldn’t if he had anything to hide.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you see him naked.” coughs. “`What I mean is, then yeah like you say, he mustn’t have anything to hide. But, I am very sick of the constant banging of your headboard on the wall these past few weeks and months.”  
  
“Erm, sorry, but not sorry.”  
  
“Urgh, but I guess It’s making him happy.”  
  
“Erm, look at me, why wouldn’t I make anyone happy?”  
  
“No, Chas, I’d like to think that if he was feeling like he needed to self-harm he would tell me. I mean, yeah, I feel that he’s been happy lately and he seems to be doing well over in France, but sometimes you can end up down like a flick of a switch. But if it get’s to the point where he had to do it, I’d hope he’d tell me or not shut me out. The fact that he’s being so, naked, I’d pick up on it straight away. But if he had to do it and he told me or I saw it, I wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Just try to understand and not disappoint him. I think that would make matters worse. However much we hate it and it affects us so much, it is a part of Aaron and it’s been his coping mechanism for so long, sometimes you just fall back into old habits and it doesn’t completely go away.”  
  
Chas lets out a small smile, he’s so bloody right but she's fine with it. She shows her appreciation and affection by tapping and rubbing Robert’s shoulder gently.  
  
“Thank you.”    
  
Chas leaves her break to go back behind the bar, she seems satisfied enough with her sons such naked-ness and lack of hiding anything and his boyfriends reaction to any relapses or blips he may come to have.


	2. I can’t protect her from this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before and after Aaron returned home from France for the aftermath of Holly's death. Roblivion chat about Holly's death and their worries about not being able to protect Liv from drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write this earlier, but here it finally is. Maybe Liv is a bit out of character. I don't know. I just needed this idea wrote.

Aaron and Robert returned from Butlers Farm in time for Liv getting back from school. At least they think she’d been at school.  
  
Robert had to explain what had happened to Holly to let Liv know Aaron was on his way back from France.  
  
———  
  
“Liv, I need you to come down stairs for a bit”  
  
“Why?!”  
  
“Just, please. It’s important.”  
  
Liv stomped and huffed down the stairs.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Aaron’s on his way back. Because something’s happened.”  
  
“What, no? Is he okay?”  
  
“Yeah, god sorry, yeah he’s okay. It’s because, Holly. I’ve just heard that, she’s been found dead at home.”  
  
“Oh my god. She’s. Dead?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s a shock for us all.”  
  
Out of nowhere Liv hugged Robert tight. Which was exactly what he needed. It doesn’t matter whether you are close to the deceased or not, that goes out of the window. Times like this, you need the closeness of your loved ones and to know that they are there and safe.  
  
“Aaron’s gonna be sad. So sad. Why is it that when things are going well and he’s happy things come along and make him sad again?” Liv asked.  
  
“That’s just life Liv and Holly’s was far too short. A troubled and tragic life. A Life that went the wrong way. A battle she couldn’t win.”  
  
“So it was drugs then?”  
  
“Don’t know for definite, but I’d say so.”  
  
“She so happy, always taking photos, I aspired to be like her.”  
  
“She was an addict Liv, drugs become your life, you can turn to to then when your happy just as much as you can when you’re sad. Reward yourself with drugs for having a good day or make yourself better with drugs for having a bad day.”  
  
“It’s so sad. How taking drugs once can determine your whole life.”  
  
“Yeah, so remember that.”     
  
“You need a hug off Vic too, then you’ll feel better.”  
  
“Yes, I do and I will.”

———  
  
“Thank you for telling her. It must’ve been so difficult.”  
  
“Yes it was, but no problem, she reacted really well considering. And I got a massive hug out of it, I needed that, as strange as it was it like we are getting somewhere and she’s finally coming ‘round to me, just a shame it had to be in these circumstances.”  
  
“Wow, a hug? Blimey. Thats, well amazing.”  
  
“Yep, might be the first and last but it really made me feel better.”  
  
“I know. I’m terrified for her in this world. Teenage peer pressure, alcohol and cigs, we know she drinks, we know she smokes, fuck sake, we know we both did. Just drugs. I mean I used to sell pills on me bike, before I came back here, anything to keep my ’outta the house. But never for one minute had anything. Went to Ibiza with lads from college. Massively in the closet. Didn’t touch drugs. Holly and her mate offered me coke enough times. Didn’t touch it. They practically were giving it away, had no desire to go anywhere near the stuff. I just worry, Holly didn’t say no, she just started it as a casual habit, thinking it would never get far, just a social thing. Just to be social. Then she was on fucking heroin. Just like that. Stopped and started again, on-and-off. Look where we are now. I’m terrified for my little sister. That I can’t protect her from this world. We can’t protect her.” Aaron explained and wondered.  
  
“We’ll try and protect her the best we can. She did say something thats stuck out. How taking drugs once can determine your whole life and I told her to remember that. She admired Holly, loved her photography and aspired to be like her. Hopefully this is some protection for us.”  
  
The door went Liv arrived into the living room.  
  
Aaron jumped up, hugging Liv tightly.  
  
“I’m so sorry Aaron, I know she had been a good friend and she had been your girlfriend and understood what you did and got you through…”  
  
“It’s okay, thank you.”  
  
“I know you’ll be worried, you never want to think about that for me, ever finding me like that. I want to be what Holly couldn’t be. I’ll say no, I’ll never take drugs, the hurt too many people. They’re not worth it. Drugs are for mugs.”  
  
“Liv.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“You’ve gave up and sacrificed so much for me and I haven’t been the best and didn’t give you’s both what you deserved so I’m never going to hurt you the way that the Barton’s have been hurt.”  
  
“Good because I don’t think I’ve got anymore heart break left in me. That goes for both of you.”  
  
The three all relaxed on the sofa, 10 minutes quite bliss just taking time to register the shake up and changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron continue their passion in the gents of The Woolpack, when they return Carly knows exactly what they've been up to and jokes with Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set straight after the best Robron kiss ever (opinion) Their 6 month anniversary: 14 October 2016 episode! In my mind, straight away, they did something sexual in a toilet cubicle. So I don’t really know what came over me. I was writing this without smut but a few too many cock(ha!)tails and glasses of wine later and I really went for it. First time writing anything smutty, you will probably be able to tell, so yeah, sorry for that. Hope its okay, you might imagine something better so hopefully I gave you a few pointers ;) ENJOY XO

The passion of their kiss intensified. Aaron giving into Robert just as he wanted. This was what he wanted. This is everything he wanted and his life now. Aaron slipping his tongue into Robert’s mouth and become a union with Robert’s. His hand all over the back of Robert’s neck and massaging through his hair. Pushing and moving their groins together through each kiss. Robert pushed the pair of them through the gents door and into a cubicle. Aaron smirking at the semi-public-ness of it all. Robert locked the door and continued to kiss Aaron with great passion and eagerness. Their breathing got heavier and moans began to break out. Robert continued what he had started pulling down Aaron’s zip and pulling down his underwear enough to to grab begin touching his cock, movements getting faster and more pleasurable.  
  
“Stop.” Aaron spoke out, breathlessly.  
  
Robert looked sad, worried he over stepped the mark.  
  
“Sorry, are you okay, is this too much?” Robert replied, concerned.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this. So very classy and public, Mr Sugden.” Aaron laughed.  
  
Aaron did exactly what Robert had begun with him, finding his way into his pants and began pleasuring his cock and himself together. Robert moved even closer to Aaron’s body against the cubicle door and entwined their fingers together and their moved in unison giving each other pleasure.     
  
As the session heated up and got into a very euphoric zone their breathing quickened, got louder and they began to moan with insane pleasure. “Oh shit” what if someone came in. They were in the Men’s toilets after all. They began kissing again to mask the moans and add to their experience. Their other hands moving all over the rest of each others bodies.  
  
“Aahh, baby.” Robert moaned as his pleasure increased.  
  
“Mmm, yes. Fuck yes.” Aaron replied, or more so was doing at the same time.  
  
“I’m. Gonna… Fuck.”  
  
“Mmm, ah, me too Rob.”  
  
“Yes. Yes. Ah, Yes, fuck, ah, wow.”  
  
They both moaned in-between kisses. Strokes and movements really ramping up to improve their pleasure and achieve orgasm. Robert was kissing and caressing Aaron’s neck, which drove him insane.  
  
When Rob could feel his own body, he moaned and breathed through orgasm at almost the exact same time as Aaron. Biting his lips the perfect balance of rough, passionate and loving. After coming they continued to kiss, smirking and giggling through.  
  
“I love you.” Robert said.  
  
Smirking cheekily, licking his lips and biting his sore, bruised lips. Tilting his head and neck.  
  
“I love you too. And that was, amazing.” Aaron replied, shyly.  
  
The both burst out laughing as Robert rolled some toilet paper in his hands to clear up the slight mess their passion had made.  
Aaron left the cubicle and ran cold water over his hands, Robert joining him. Robert headed out of the gents first heading back through to their home.  
  
Aaron, wanting to avoid any awkwardness and to look as innocent as possible returned to the bar next to Carly. Rhona, Pierce and Marlon still fawning over adorable Leo.  
  
Robert winked at Aaron as he made the last eye contact with before leaving back to the kitchen and living quarters.  
  
Aaron cleared his throat and tried to hide is smirk of the experience they both had just shared.  
He took a good few large gulps of his pint he had left on the bar.  
  
“Ah, Busted.” Carly said to him out of nowhere.  
  
“You what?” Aaron replied, confused but also very sure he knew what she meant.  
  
“It’s quite clear what just went on eh? You and Robert in the gents, ooh very nice!” Carly whispered, giggling.  
  
“What? No…” Aaron replied, blushing.  
  
“Oh don’t try and deny it, it’s obvious. Hmm, might try it myself.” Carly replied and suggested.  
  
Aaron gritted his teeth and somewhat nodded. He then fake vomited at the thought of Marlon and Carly.  
  
“Oi you, less of that cheek. Why are you here? Get upstairs with sexy for round two!” Carly replied, hitting him on his arm and this time a little louder than whisper.  
  
Still no-one noticed.  
  
Aaron nodded. He finished his pint.  
  
“See ‘ya’s later.” Aaron said to Carly, Pierce, Rhona Marlon and Leo at the bar.


	4. ...earplugs for his snoring, obviously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane cracks a little joke at the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my head since Tuesday. It's the tiniest of humour. Enjoy x

Their wedding party/reception is in full swing. Wellies, champagne flutes and standard pint glasses have been well drank from. Aaron and Robert had made their way back inside and true to his word, Robert speech had made Aaron cry, and Chas and Diane, Bernice and Victoria. Adam also looked quite full in his eyes. But strongly stated that it was still the after effects of a tequila shot.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
The guests enjoying the music, drinks, the last of the dried up canapés of the wedding atmosphere. Aaron and Robert were at the bar with Chas, Diane, Bernice, Victoria, Adam and Paddy. Charity behind the bar... for a change.  
  
"Beautiful speech Robert, but I'm so glad I put my waterproof mascara on today. It's good stuff this." Diane started, pointing to her eyes, slightly tipsily.     
  
"Thanks Diane." Robert replied.  
  
Practically joined at the hip with his new Husband. They were smiley, loved up and blissful.  
  
"Oh but I am glad I don't live here anymore. Or I did through any of your relationship." Diane come out with.  
  
Chas, Victoria and Bernice laughing.  
  
"Eh, Chas, Charity, make sure you've got plenty ear plugs for all of 'ya tonight!" Diane yelled.  
  
The trio continued to howl with Robert and Aaron looking at each other smirking, going red and covering their eyes while laughing. Paddy making a swift exit.  
  
"Yes lad, wedding night..." Adam replied, smacking his best mate on his back. Winking and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I meant you'll need earplugs for his snoring, obviously." Diane joked tapping and rubbing Robert's shoulder with affection and to show what she wanted her double entendres innuendo to mean.  
  
The guests at the bars laughing was only increasing strongly. Aaron not caring less and loving the banter, surprisingly.  
  
"After that welly full of ale, he'll be making quite some noise." Diane joked, gently patting Robert's head.  
  
Adam turning to Aaron mimicking Diane "He'll be making quite some noise. Get in, who's the lucky lad?"  
  
"Oh Diane, you are something, I need a wee!" Chas yelled roaring into her champagne flute.  
  
Robert turned to Aaron "So it's not just the Dingle's who can do embarrassing!"  
  
Aaron winked at his husband, giving him a small, sweet kiss on his lips.


	5. But it’s different with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little extra dialogue of the already fantastic coming out scene in the woods during ssw. inspired for free day of robert week xo

_“I was always the disappointment with my dad.”_  
  
_“Did you worry about what he'd think?”_  
  
_“I know what he thought.”_  
  
_“What, you came out to him?”_  
  
_“We had this lad help on the farm.”_  
  
_“And... you liked him?”_  
  
_Robert nodded._  
  
_“So, did something happen?”_  
  
_“It would have, but... he caught us in my room. He sacked him, leathered me. And we never talked about it again. He said it was for skiving, but... He couldn't look at me for weeks. I knew what it was for. I was 15. Nobody knows. Not Diane, or Vic.”_  
  
_“I won't say anything to anyone. I didn't think he was that kind of bloke.”_  
  
_“He wasn't. He just... He didn't want a son like me. So I buried it._  
_I spent all this time, years, trying to be the person he wanted me to be."_

  
  
"I was terrified of falling in love, with a lad. So I never let myself get close enough. I needed to let off steam, so fucking hell I did. I didn’t get how a bloke could fall in love with another bloke. Or that’s what I convinced myself. I managed to completely brainwash myself. But sex was different. No emotion. No connection. Just satisfaction. Although, that didn’t always happen. Sometimes I’d feel so repulsed and guilty after that I’d just wish I didn’t have his face and his voice being disappointed in me 24/7.  
  
But it’s different with you. I’m not worried about being in love with you now and not ever when I really think about it. I should’ve been as you we so close to home, too close. In the past I panicked so much that I stopped myself because of the whole having him have to meet my family. Having to come out and show the world, show him off to The Sugdens. Would they like him? Would it be awkward? But with you, it’s different. Well for starters, They already knew you and well you did the whole coming out thing for me anyway.    
  
They already know you. You were more of a member of the family then even I was. Diane thinks you’re brilliant, well now that you don’t scare her shitless with your unpredictability. Andy thinks you’re a sound bloke. And well Vic, you’re one of the best friends she’s ever had. You’ve always been there for her, even when I know she didn’t deserve it. When you, or more I really think about, you are the most perfect person I could have fallen in love with. Not even bloke, person.  
  
I just wanna be myself now... with you.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


End file.
